The Beginning
by CaliGrl007
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter have known each other from birth even though they are 4-5
1. Default Chapter

[Fanfic][1] » [Books][2] » [Harry Potter][3] » **The Begining**
text size: [(+)][4] : [(-)][5]

Author: [CaliGrl007][6]

PG - English - Romance/Humor - Publish date: 01-11-03 - Updated: 01-11-03 
story id: 1173062
  


Just In | Classics | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | Dictionary 

[ Find ] 

Log In | Register 

Menu - Help - TOS - Credits - Privacy 

* * *

Fanfic » Books » Harry Potter » **The Beginning**

text size: (+) : (-)

Author: CaliGrl007

PG - English - Romance/Humor - Publish date: 01-03-03 - Updated: 01-03-03 

story id: 1158013

  
The Beginning 

This is my first fanfic, so I'm a little nervous but I have a great story line, I hope you like it! Also all the characters are (almost) all Mrs. Rowling's so they aren't mine!

CHAPTER ONE: (James and lily and their friends are all 4-5 years old)

It all started when Lily Evins moved in next door. James Potter (or Jimmy as his friends call him) was playing outside when their car came up the driveway. He saw the family go inside the house. He thought the girl about his age was pretty. The family was mostly brown haired except for the smallest girl, she had flaming red hair.

Mrs. Potter came out of Jimmy's house and dragged Jimmy with her to greet their new neighbors. They rang the doorbell and saw a swish of a curtain as to show that some one had been watching. The older sister (the one who had been watching) opened the door and yelled, "Mum it's those Potter's you were talking about, the ones you said were nosy!" 'Speak for you self' thought Mrs. Potter and then smiled as Mrs. Evins came rushing down the stairs. She pushed her daughter out of the way and said nervously, "Hello, sorry about m-my daughter Petunia, she gets these crazy ideas in her head" she glared at Petunia "anyway, please come in. Sorry if it's messy, we've just arrived." When they came in the house Petunia was already cleaning and had made some tea for them. The smaller girl (the one with the red hair) was sitting politely on the sofa with her hands clasped in her lap. "This is my other daughter, Lily, she was very happy to see that we'd moved next door to some one her age." Said Mrs. Evins. "Maybe they could have a play date some time," suggested Mrs. Potter

"Well I'll call you………sorry, what was your name again?" asked Mrs. Evins "Margaret Potter" replied Mrs. Potter. "Margaret? Is that you! " Said Mrs. Evins astonished. "Yes, do I know you from somewhere?" asked Mrs. Potter. "Yes, you do, I'm Marianne Evins, Or Marianne McDonald as you probably know me as." Mrs. Evins smiled as Mrs. Potter remembered. "Oh yes we were next door neighbors when my husband and I first moved to London." "Yes, so these little ones have known each other since birth. I did eventually decide to use my husband's last name." Laughed Mrs. Evins. 

The grown ups kept on talking for an hour, so the small ones got acquainted (or re-acquainted) "Hello, I am Jimmy," said Jimmy as he stuck out his hand. "Very night to meet you Gimmy, I am Lily. My Mummy said that we had known each ober fom birt. Do you know who birt is?" Lily asked "No." replied Jimmy sadly. "Want to go anpd play? Asked Jimmy." Sure!" replied Lily so they held hands and skipped out to play in Lily's back yard.

O.K this is my first chapter! I hope you like it! Please send me reviews!!!!!!!! So I can write more~ I want to write more!~ also I promise the story will get better! So review!!!!

* * *

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert 

* * *

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/subcats.php?categoryid=202
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/list.php?categoryid=224
   [4]: javascript:updateFontSize('u');
   [5]: javascript:updateFontSize('d');
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=319950



	2. A little Later

The beginning  
  
The Beginning This is my first fanfic, so I'm a little nervous but I have a great story line, I hope you like it! Also all the characters are (almost) all Mrs. Rowling's so they aren't mine! CHAPTER ONE: (James and lily and their friends are all 4-5 years old) It all started when Lily Evins moved in next door. James Potter (or Jimmy as his friends call him) was playing outside when their car came up the driveway. He saw the family go inside the house. He thought the girl about his age was pretty. The family was mostly brown haired except for the smallest girl, she had flaming red hair. Mrs. Potter came out of Jimmy's house and dragged Jimmy with her to greet their new neighbors. They rang the doorbell and saw a swish of a curtain as to show that some one had been watching. The older sister (the one who had been watching) opened the door and yelled, "Mum it's those Potter's you were talking about, the ones you said were nosy!" 'Speak for you self' thought Mrs. Potter and then smiled as Mrs. Evins came rushing down the stairs. She pushed her daughter out of the way and said nervously, "Hello, sorry about m-my daughter Petunia, she gets these crazy ideas in her head" she glared at Petunia "anyway, please come in. Sorry if it's messy, we've just arrived." When they came in the house Petunia was already cleaning and had made some tea for them. The smaller girl (the one with the red hair) was sitting politely on the sofa with her hands clasped in her lap. "This is my other daughter, Lily, she was very happy to see that we'd moved next door to some one her age." Said Mrs. Evins. "Maybe they could have a play date some time," suggested Mrs. Potter "Well I'll call you...sorry, what was your name again?" asked Mrs. Evins "Margaret Potter" replied Mrs. Potter. "Margaret? Is that you! " Said Mrs. Evins astonished. "Yes, do I know you from somewhere?" asked Mrs. Potter. "Yes, you do, I'm Marianne Evins, Or Marianne McDonald as you probably know me as." Mrs. Evins smiled as Mrs. Potter remembered. "Oh yes we were next door neighbors when my husband and I first moved to London." "Yes, so these little ones have known each other since birth. I did eventually decide to use my husband's last name." Laughed Mrs. Evins. The grown ups kept on talking for an hour, so the small ones got acquainted (or re-acquainted) "Hello, I am Jimmy," said Jimmy as he stuck out his hand. "Very night to meet you Gimmy, I am Lily. My Mummy said that we had known each ober fom birt. Do you know who birt is?" Lily asked "No." replied Jimmy sadly. "Want to go anpd play? Asked Jimmy." Sure!" replied Lily so they held hands and skipped out to play in Lily's back yard.   
O.K this is my first chapter! I hope you like it! Please send me reviews!!!!!!!! So I can write more~ I want to write more!~ also I promise the story will get better! So review!!!! 


End file.
